Rain
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Seishirou x Subaru. Seishirou and Subaru before the end.


Rain  
By: White Rain  
Disclaimer: I do not own X.  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Seishirou/Subaru  
Summary: Seishirou and Subaru before the end.

---

Despite the years that have passed and how much Subaru had aged, Seishirou's hands were still so large. He wasn't surprised that they were still as strong and firm as ever, but somehow it was surprising that the older man's hand could completely cover Subaru's, so much so that not an inch of the skin on Subaru's hand was bare for the world to see.

Seishirou's other hand sliding on his hip wasn't something he was shocked by, but it also wasn't something Subaru could prepare himself for.

It felt real; Seishirou's hand curled around his, stroking the palm while Subaru's breath was stuck in his throat as the other hand worked its way up his shirt. But it was just a game.

Seishirou didn't even have to pull away without so much as a kiss for Subaru know that.

Subaru stood where he was left, staring ahead where he had watched Seishirou walk away, until it began to rain.

-

"Do you think we should be doing this in the rain?" Seishirou asked thoughtfully as he backed Subaru against the wall.

Subaru lifted his chin up slightly, but otherwise didn't respond.

"You could get sick," Seishirou continued as he unbuttoned Subaru's jeans.

"You don't care," Subaru said, his voice only just carrying through the wind and rain. He couldn't really make out Seishirou's face, and the water was cold, and his soaking-wet shirt was sticking awkwardly against his too-thin form. Seishirou had slipped off Subaru's coat before a word had been said between the two, so that he didn't have even that for warmth. "Don't even bother wasting your breath with pleasantries."

"You were so much more polite when you were sixteen," Seishirou said, causing Subaru to flinch slightly. He then slipped down Subaru's jeans just enough so that he had full access to his thighs.

"I was many things then," Subaru snapped and gasped when Seishirou began to palm him until he was whimpering.

Subaru didn't expect it to go further than that, didn't expect a kiss, didn't expect anything. But it still hurt when Seishirou walked away after making sure he was left wanting, but not so much that he would take care of it himself.

He slid down so he could bury his face his knees and tried not to think as the rain continued to pound down him. He didn't notice the water was ice cold or that he was shivering.

-

"What are you doing here?" Subaru asked through half-lidded eyes as Seishirou settled comfortably on top of his hips. He dully realized he'd let Seishirou pin his wrists to the bed with his sheets with no resistance.

"You're not going to struggle?" Seishirou asked as he slid his hands up Subaru's shirt in order to stroke his sides.

"I can't stop you from molesting me when I'm half asleep," Subaru muttered and arched into the touch when Seishirou's hands snaked around to the small of his back.

"Lesser stuff hasn't stopped you," Seishirou said as he moved one of his hands down to rest on Subaru's leg, grinning unpleasantly at the way Subaru shivered and tried with little success to work against the way Seishirou's legs were restraining him in order press up against him.

"It wouldn't be right to fight you right now," Subaru said and gasped appreciatively as Seishirou's fingers splayed across his back slowly.

Seishirou fingernails dug into his back, sending jolts of sharp pain up Subaru's spine. Squeezing his eyes shut, Subaru waited until the pain had faded some before answering the unasked question.

"I'm just a toy right now."

"You always are," Seishirou said and this time when he dug his fingernails into Subaru's back, he dragged them down several inches. Subaru winced slightly but didn't bother to explain his position further.

Even though he didn't move away from Subaru, Seishirou seemed to pull back. So much so that Subaru finally was able to make sense of some the world around him. To a point, anyway, because his curtains were drawn so that it was dark, although he could clearly hear the heavy rain pounding against the wall.

The most prominent thing in his world, however, was Seishirou and the tense air between them.

Subaru didn't speak.

It was a tiny victory, though, and Seishirou's eventual punishment left marks on his back and bruises on his hips that stayed with him for weeks, but Subaru knew what his Wish was worth. Pain wouldn't shake his resolve in the slightest.

The words about how much Subaru was letting Hokuto-chan down that Seishirou muttered in his ear before getting up and leaving did shake him so much that he stayed in bed until it was past noon. He had a job to do, and with no way to further his Wish, duty compelled him to get up.

-

"What are you doing here, Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked as harshly as he could mange.

Seishirou reached out to grab the keys in Subaru's pocket and chided, "You've been overworking yourself, Subaru-kun." He touched Subaru's cheek gently before pulling away and continuing, his voice a shade more mocking than before, "Hokuto-chan would be upset."

"It's not your concern," Subaru snapped and attempted to grab his keys back and ignore the sharp pain that rose in his chest every single time he was reminded of Hokuto that never got any easier to bare.

Seishirou used Subaru stretching out to get his keys to grab his wrist and swiftly press him against the wall. Leaning over so he was speaking in Subaru's neck, he said, his tone dark, "Everything about you is my concern."

"What are you talk –" Subaru started, shoulders tense and tone sharp before he was cut off by a kiss that was more teeth than lips with a hand in his hair, damp from the light drizzling outside, yanking his head back.

Strange that their first kiss was now, after everything they'd been through in the past nine years and everything they'd done in the past few months. He didn't get much time to process it all though because the kiss ended soon with Seishirou biting his bottom lip and licking his teeth, before calmly pulling away and walking down the corridor as if nothing had happened.

It took Subaru several minutes before he snapped out of his daze and a few more still before he realized that his keys were in his hand. He didn't remember Seishirou pressing them in his palm when he was being kissed.

-

"It will rain soon," Seishirou said, his presence startling Subaru, which allowed Seishirou to pull him against his chest and wrap one arm around Subaru with no protest.

"I know," Subaru said, leaning his head against Seishirou's shoulder and submitted quietly to Seishirou's free hand urging Subaru to bare his neck so he could explore it with his fingers.

"And you don't even have an umbrella or raincoat," Seishirou scolded lightly in Subaru's ear and moved the arm holding Subaru against him down slightly in order to feather his hand lightly over the front of Subaru's pants.

"I don't have either," Subaru said, closing his eyes tightly and willing himself not to whimper. "It would be a waste."

"Surely," Seishirou muttered, his teeth scrapping against Subaru's earlobe and index finger tracing patterns against the upper part of his inner left thigh, "you don't want to fall ill."

"That doesn't matter," Subaru said, trying not to squirm because that would make his position even worse. He tried to focus on the strong hand on his neck keeping him restrained.

"Then," Seishirou asked and somehow was able to pull Subaru closer to him, "what does matter to you, Subaru-kun?"

When Subaru didn't answer, Seishirou cornered him against a nearby tree, and Subaru was sure that the bark scrapping roughly against his chest and cheek was no accident. Hands curled around his hips possessively as Seishirou bit the skin above Subaru's shoulder just hard enough so Subaru would finally let a few whimpers escape his mouth.

Neither cared about the rain that soon began to pour down on them even though the branches of the tree did little to protect them.

-

"Do you want to come in, Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked.

"Is that sarcasm, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, slipping off his sunglasses in order to shoot Subaru an amused look.

Subaru opened the door and gestured for Seishirou to enter before the other man could talk about how adorable Subaru was.

Seishirou gently took a hold of Subaru's hand and brought it up to his lips. Subaru stared at him, swallowing, as Seishirou kissed one of the scars on top of it. He suddenly wished he was wearing gloves.

"Seishirou-san?"

Just as gently as he had taken Subaru's hand, Seishirou let it go. However, before Subaru could question him again, Seishirou walked down the hallway and Subaru watched him until he was out of sight.

He didn't bother sleeping that night; he was too busy starting at the hand Seishirou had kissed, trying to work out what he was feeling and Seishirou's motives and hoping that Seishirou didn't get caught in the sudden rain.

-

"It's not raining," Subaru said as he felt Seishirou walk up from behind him and pull him into something that Subaru couldn't quite call in an embrace.

"No," Seishirou said, pressing his hand on Subaru's stomach and urging him to press closer, "it's not."

Subaru closed his eyes and wondered how long this moment could possibly last.


End file.
